nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Sadkosius III
Alexander III (Ardkon: Александр III, Александр Романович Кутуков Aleksandr III, Aleksandr Romanovich Kutukov) (22 June 1868 - 10 February 1954) was the Tsar of Ardkonia, Grand Duke of Omorsk, and titular King of Ramoland. His official short title was Alexander III, Tsar and Autocrat of all Ardkonias. He is known as Saint Sadko the Merciful ''by the Ardkonian Orthodox Church. Alexander ruled from the 23rd of January 1889 until his assassination on the 10th of February 1954. His reign saw Ardkonia rise from the isolation to become one of the most known and great nations in the world. Enemies nicknamed him ''The Soft while he had never really showcased any form of softness, dealing with everything grave-serious. Under his rule he saw Ardkonia rise to become a great nation, with a strong military, many allies, and constant vigilancy in world politics. Titles, styles, and honours Titles and styles *'23 January 1889 – 10 February 1954': His Imperial Highness Grand Duke Alexander Romanovich of Ardkonia *'23 January 1889 – 10 February 1954': His Imperial Highness The Tsesarevich of Ardkonia 23 January 1889 – 10 February 1954: His Imperial Majesty The Tsar and Autocrat of All the Ardkonias Honours ;Ardkonian *Order of St. Svetoslav (20 May 1868) *Order of St. Miron (20 May 1868) *Order of the White Bear (20 May 1868) *Order of St. Jonne 1st class (20 May 1868) *Order of St. Barmislaus 1st class (20 May 1868) *Order of St. Vitenasiy 4th class (30 August 1890) *Order of Saint Bamalon 4th class (25 October 1915) ;Foreign *Grand Cross of the House Order of the Barbekish Crown (Barbek, 9 January 1899) * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Tsekirian Lion (15 March 1889) *Grand Cross of the House and Merit Order of Peter Brialanshvili (Vbilisi, 15 April 1911) * Kuvaneia Order of the Roaring Bear, Rising Flowers House (Kuva, 4 September 1902) *Grand Cross of the House Order of Loyalty (Grand Duchy of Tulsk, 15 May 1892) * Fanaglia Order of the Bronze Fleece (Fanaglia, 15 May 1894) * Mishmahig Knight Order and Order of Christ (Mishmahig, 15 May 1896) *Knights of the House Order of the Seven Falcons (Nova Welgii, 15 May 1897) * Rothian Knight and Order of Biblei (Inoroth, 19 May 1905) *Grand Cross of the Grand Abaham Order (Wirbel, 2 May 1942) Titles of the Imperial Crown of Ardkonia Alexander III's full title, as set forth in Article 59 of the 1895 read: "By the Grace of God, We Alexander, Tsar and Autocrat of All the Ardkonias, of Brenstople, Svetoslavl, Mirongorod, Stargorod; Tsar of Aurna, Tsar of Arhagelim Tsar of Ramoland Tsar of Tsekiria Tsar of Omorsik Belomor Lord of Throtskfimi and Grand Prince of Boletos Tsekiria, Pulidans, Kurpyatka, and Barbek; Prince of Tumacek, Kaueremberg, Lieasefia and others; Sovereign and Grand Prince of Nizhni Stargorod, Belnigof, Lepolsk, Romoatskiy, Buream, Jarotam, and so forth, and so forth, and so forth." Early life Alexander was born on the 22th June of 1868, living in hard conditions. Having no material support whatsoever, his mother soon developed hysteria. When Alexander was 12 he was working together with his mother to get more money. He was able to be supported by several independent oligarches and billionaires, and he got himself followers and soon was able to fund his non-armed revolution. Category:Legends Canon